Young children frequently require elevated seating to reach a table or facilitate viewing. For example, a booster seat may be placed upon an ordinary chair to help a child comfortably reach a dinner table. While many dining establishments offer high chairs and fewer offer booster seats, these seating devices tend to be uncomfortable and unsanitary. High chairs can be inconvenient to use, especially with booths where the child is left in an aisle exposed to heavy patron and server traffic. Occasionally, high chairs and booster seats are unavailable at an establishment, because the establishment either does not have any or does not have sufficient high chairs or booster seats.
When booster seats are available at an establishment, they typically have several shortcomings. First, they tend to be unitary structures comprised of blow-molded plastic, without any cushion. They are uncomfortable. Second, the plastic tends to retain residue, dirt and grime from prior use. Thus, they are unsanitary. Third, the plastic bottom tends to slide on chairs and booths, especially those made of leather, vinyl or the like. The lack of traction creates a risk of slipping off a booth or chair. Fourth, the booster seats tend to lack safety belts. A restless child may easily slide off the booster seat.
A need exists for a portable booster seat that may be conveniently carried to various establishments. The seat should be comfortable to carry and use. The booster seat should be safe to use, providing means to prevent a child from slipping off the booster seat as well as means to prevent the booster seat from sliding off a chair, bench or booth. The seat should also be versatile, serving needs beyond a sitting apparatus to maximize utility.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.